Two Months
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Two months is how long they've been apart and she's misses seeing him, hearing him, touching him already.


Two months. **Two Months!** That's how long it's been since Lucy saw her lover. The first week was okay she got through it easily but then as more weeks, days, hours, minutes came and passed she found her thoughts drifting to him and him only. She was so distracted by thinking of him she fell into a river on a solo mission she went on. The good thing is that Loke managed to get her out before she got hurt the bad thing? He wanted to know what was distracting her so much or rather _who_ was distracting her and _who_ was darting in and out of her every thought.

Lucy sighed as she dropped onto her bed at home ready to kill Natsu if he tried to sneak in her bed again because he kept getting her hopes up that it was **him**. She had just finished with her bath and now was lazily laying on her bed eyes closed fake sleeping so that she could catch and kill Natsu and Happy, or at least beat them to inch of there life._  
_

She found herself thinking of him again and his blonde hair, his sly grin that he loved to use when he teased her, his blue eyes that she could stare in for hours on end. The way his body fit her's like a puzzle piece, the warmth of his arms around her, the feeling of him just being in the same room was enough for her to feel safe but she loved to touch him. The way he felt when her hands slide down his chest, arms, the way his lips felt against her's was just perfect of course there was one bad thing. She couldn't tell her guild mates who he was.

Mira was thinking that its Natsu who she's in love with, or Gray she even guessed Laxus! Of course she was so wrong, since she just saw them as brothers nothing more nothing less, and besides the one she loves isn't even in the guild of Fairy Tail, no his in Sabertooth and is called .. Lucy thoughts were broken as she heard her window opening and she forced her breaths to come slow and calm having mastered the art of fake sleeping so long ago.

She felt the bed start to bend from the weight of another and heard a pair of wings flapping. Lucy calmly waits tell the blanket it being raised before snapping her eyes open and twisting around from where she's laying grabbing the person's shoulders and slamming them off the bed and onto the floor with her sitting on top of them a pissed look on her face as she growls "Stop breaking in NATSU!"

Her brown eyes meet startled blue eyes on the floor and sees blonde hair while her fingers touch a vest while a red exceed says "How were you able to overpower Sting!?"

"Sting.." Lucy whispers as she feels tears start to come out of joy before she finds herself hugging onto him just as he hugs her back both smiling while sitting on the cold floor not caring that its almost 2 in the morning or that they probably made a lot of noises when they both fell. "Your here." Lucy mumbled from where her head was located under Sting's chin. Sting smiled to himself as he thought about how he could just sit there forever and listen to her soft voice before saying "Yeah, I finally got a chance to escape from guild master duties even though I make Rough and Rufus do the paperwork most of the time."

Lucy laughs before saying "When do you have to go back?"

Sting sighed before saying "I should have a week to be away from them with me riding seven different trains for hours then finally coming here I should be able to confuse Rouge's scent of smell for awhile at least." Sting held Lucy tighter while Lector hopped down and joined in on the hugging. "Natus's been sneaking in here again?" Sting suddenly growled as he found the place reeking of the fire dragon slayer and his scent on _his_ Lucy. Lucy nodded before saying "Yeah, but a few good Lucy Kick's to the head is making him stop."  


Sting chuckled before thinking about the best ways to kill Natsu for coming around his territory when his scent use to be all over the area and around Lucy to. Sting finally got up and laid Lector and Lucy in her bed before following after while saying "Longest two months of my life." As he pulled Lucy close he sighed in happiness.

* * *

**This is just a small one-shot for Sticy! I will be updating my other stories hopefully soon! But other fanfics have pulled me in and I can't escape! **


End file.
